Savin' Me
by ItaliaVargas
Summary: "Don't worry" he whispered to victor "I'll save you" With victor in a coma what will derek do?
1. the fall

**Chapter 1**

**For everyone that was telling me that there was lots of errors in this fanfiction I have come back and I'm redoing them making the sound better.**

**Anyway here is chapter 1 how you enjoy.**

Just another day at caduceus hospital in R&D department Victor Niguel was working on a cure for a new guilt that had just decided to pop-up from nowhere "I hate these damn bacteria" He cursed.

He wasn't feeling to well himself but that didn't stop him working, so he ignored it and carried on with his work hoping that it would die down, A little illness didn't bring Victor Niguel down.

Later in the day he had to go and help Derek with another operation, he was getting more restless throughout the day but still carried on working.

"Okay, Derek here's the serum" Victor said with a tired voice.

"Thanks Vict- "Derek cut off as he heard how tried victor sounded "Hey are you okay" Derek replied in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He lied it was the only way to make him not worry as Derek worried a lot if his friends were ill, especially his boyfriend.

"Okay, if you say so" Derek said his voice still sounded unsure though, but he was sure Victor sounded unlike himself just then.

Victor walked back to his lab thinking about why was he feeling so tired he felt I little light headed but shrugged it off, He hated lying to Derek but he had to he didn't want to be dragged into an examination room and be told he needed to rest or something like that, he had to much work to do he couldn't just stop working, like he said work first then other needs, He couldn't sleep while sick people were hurt and dying, He reached his door then grabbed the key card that was dangling around his neck and was about the place it into the slot that would then open his door, When the annoying voice of Tyler Chase shouted his name.

"Yo Vicky what you doing" he said in his cheerful voice he always had.

"What does it look like Chase? Victor replied. "And I told you not the ever call me that again."

"Eerrrr…" The blond doctor stalled.

"Opening a door" Victor snapped at him "Are you that st-" Victor stopped half way in his sentence as a dizzy spell hit him, he held his head and moaned in discomfit.

"Hey are you okay Victor" Tyler asked worried for pale looking researcher

"Yes. I'm fine okay" Victor snapped at him again

"You don't look fine to me Victor" Tyler told him "You look really pale and-" Tyler was cut off in his sentence as the purple haired researcher fell forwards Tyler held his arms out and caught Victor as he fell forwards.

"Victor? … Victor wake up!" Tyler shook Victor franticly attempting to wake up the sleeping researcher.

They might not have been best friends but they were friends enough for Tyler to worry about him.

He was unconscious and that was one of the most worrying things and shaking him didn't help he wouldn't open his eyes, he breathing had become shallow then he coughed and it shook his whole body he had to do something, but he was shocked by the small trail of blood dribbling out of the side his mouth.

"Oh god Victor okay, I'm going to help you ok" Tyler exclaimed.

He put one his arms around Victor's back and supported his head, then he put his other arms underneath his legs and scooped victor up, careful not to drop him.

He had to find Derek because he was thinking that they would have to operate he might need Derek's healing touch.

Running out of the research and development department he ran down the corridors looking for Derek he ran into him, he had just finished an operation.

"DEREK!" Tyler shouted to the now jumpy doctor he was scared having his name shouted out like that.

He turned around "What's wron-" but trailed off as he saw the unconscious figure of Victor Niguel in Tyler's arms.

"Victor?…" Derek exclaimed then looks up to Tyler "what happened?"

"Well, he just collapsed into my arms" Tyler told him "He has trouble breathing and his pulse is slow also his body convulsed and blood was coming out of his mouth"

"I asked Victor earlier if he okay but he said he was fine" Derek said worriedly

"Well Victors like that he doesn't want to let anybody know anything was wrong with him" Tyler "He's stubborn"

"Angie get a gurney" Derek said quickly turning to his blond haired assistant

"Yes Doctor Stiles" she replied and ran off down the corridor

It seemed like hours for Angie to come back but in fact it had one been a minute as they were both worrying about Victor.

Angie came back with a gurney

"I've got one Derek" Angie shouted down the corridor

"Okay thanks Angie" Derek thanked her

Tyler placed victor's limp body down very gently and carefully onto the gurney then Derek pushed the needle to the heart monitor into the frail researcher's arm when Victor was hooked up to a heart monitor Angie put a mask over victor's face and Angie held it there and pumped oxygen into him.

Derek continued to stick the rest of the wires into his arms and a tube into his vain and then he injected the anaesthetic needle into his tube in his hand.

When Derek had finished both him and Tyler pushed the gurney down the corridor towards the OR

Victor opened his eyes slightly he could see Derek, Angie and Tyler their faces looked worried

"Derek...?"Victor said in a weak voice.

"Victor?" Derek exclaimed as he looked down at him

"What's happening to me?" Victor asked

"Tyler said you collapsed" Derek explained "It's ok Victor you're in safe hands now"

Suddenly a sharp pain came up in victor's side coursing him to scream "AAAHHHH" this made Angie jump.

"What's wrong victor?" Derek asked with a worried voice but as he looked down at him victor's eyes slowly closed,

"Victor …. VICTOR! VICTOR WAKE UP" Derek shouted he was really worried about his fellow work college's health as he knew it was declining fast.

"LETS GET HIM TO THE OR STATS" Tyler shouted then he noticed that Derek was just staring at Victor. "DEREK" he shouted to the surgeon who was now looking at Tyler.

"We have to get him to the OR" Tyler told him sternly.

"Okay let's go" Derek replied.

All three of them panicking as they ran down the corridor Derek and Tyler pushing the gurney with victor on and angie holding the oxygen mask onto his face, They burst into the OR.

Derek and Tyler carefully lifted him of the gurney and onto the OR bed.

Derek stared over victor as his pulled on his gloves thinking in his head "Victor you are not die on me now because I love you."


	2. the wait

After operating on victor Derek and Tyler moved victor into a room they knew when he woke up he wouldn't be pleased about not being in his lab.

"So Tyler do you think he will wake up" Derek said his voice filled with fear

"Well Derek you know what it looked like on the scan and it looked like he might be in a coma" Tyler said trying to keep his usual cheerful voice "he might not even wake up"

"No Tyler please there has to be a way to help him" Derek said he voice breaking up at the sound of his secret lover not waking up also thinking about seeing his beautiful eyes ever again.

"Don't worry Derek I'm sure he …" Tyler sighed "Derek I …" Tyler was cut off as Derek started to shout everyone in the break room

"No don't Tyler I … I … I'm going to see victor" Derek told him then stormed off down the corridor

"What am I suppose to do now" Tyler sadly said

Derek slowly opened the door that lead onto victor's room.

"Hey Victor how's my favourite guy doing" Derek asked his voice full of sadness and fear.

No response.

Derek sighed and sat down on the chair next to Victor's bedside

He could see the fog of victor's weak breathing under the oxygen mask

"Victor I…Derek started to say but grasped victor's hand instead "Victor you have to wake up I just…

The silent was deafening all that could be hear was the slow beeping of the heart monitor he hate those things even as a doctor it was like counting down the last minutes of a life a throwing them away like they meant nothing and Derek didn't want his victor to go.

Derek was worried that what Tyler had told him he didn't want that to happen victor could die he nearly died why he was operating

"Derek there's more haemorrhaging" Angie shouted to Derek

"I know" Derek told Angie

"Well do something then!" Angie shouted to him

"where was this blood coming from" Derek said out loud

Just then the dreaded sound came from the ECG

Derek didn't know what to do

"DOCTOR STILES" Angie screamed at Derek "HE'S FLATLINEING"

"Angie give me the deliberator now!" Derek told Angie sternly

"Here doctor" she said as she handed the life saving piece of equipment to him

"Thank you Angie" Derek said to Angie

He pressed the paddles onto victor's small pale chest "shocking" Derek said

"No changing the ECG doctor" Angie told him

"Charge 200, shocking" Derek said now very stressed

"Still no response doctor" Angie said in a worried voice "just calm down Derek"

"Come on victor don't leave us, okay charging to 300" Derek said as he tried to calm down "shocking"

They all prayed that this would work

Angie then sighed a sigh of relief "vitals have recovered"

Derek then let out a sigh of relief "Let's continue with the operation"

"But doctor his vitals are way lower than they should be"

Angie was right victor's vitals were very low indeed and the stabilizer wasn't raising his vitals

Derek knew what he had to do, he drew the star then set to work on draining the blood and then stitching the lacerations after he was finished he felt very faint and it all went black.

That's all he could remember Derek looked down at victor "don't worry" he whispered to victor "I'll save you"


	3. the enemy

The third chapter is now complete finally  
taken me ages but its finally done

I do not own trauma center or any of the characters in it they belong to ATLUS.

So I hope you enjoy the next chapter of savin me

Working without victor was becoming very hard of course Derek would go and visit him on his breaks

He didn't know what to do with himself he was becoming very lonely he needed victor like victor needed him and it had be taken from him in a spit second.

At lunch he decided he would go and see him in his room.

Wondering if he would be awake but when he got there he was asleep as normal so he just sat down in his usual chair next to victor's bedside

"How are you Victor?" Derek asked but of course no answer came "Ok"

Derek hated the awkward silences it was very depressing.

Derek hadn't eaten in weeks of course he had eaten little bits of things but normal ended vomiting them up.

Derek checked his watch lunch had ended 15 minutes ago

"Sorry victor I have to go" Derek told him and kissed victor's cheek "I'll see you later ok"

Derek walked out and shut the door with his back and he slid down the door onto the floor and curled up into a ball on the floor in the corridor and started to cry he wouldn't move.

Tyler was walking up the corridor that Derek was on he spotted him "Derek…? Derek!" Tyler shouted running towards him.

Derek didn't even bother to look up, Tyler rushed to his side "hey Derek shh shh it going to be ok, lets get you down stairs and have I nice cup of tea and something to eat?"

"I don't need anything, all I need is victor back" Derek said in a depressing voice

"Derek you haven't eaten anything for a month" Tyler told him "I'm starting to worry about you"

"I don't need to eat" Derek told him "I'm fine"

"Derek just look at yourself" Tyler argued with him "you not fine you so pale and so thin you look so ill and all because you can't live with out Victor, Derek you need help."

Derek looked into the small mirror the Tyler held up Derek looked and was shocked by what he saw, he didn't think he looked that bad until now he saw himself he was scared by what he saw.

"I… I… didn't know I looked like that" Derek said in shock

"You now know that you don't look well and do you agree?"

"yes, yes I do" Derek agreed "all because of victor"

"So what we are going to do is we are going to get something to drink and eat and then we'll see how you are then" Tyler told Derek what to do.

"Ok then" Derek said

Tyler helped Derek off the floor and they both walked down the corridor and then down the stairs to the cafeteria for something to eat.

After they had finished they sat there for a while.

"Now Derek how do you feel now" Tyler asked Derek

"I'm feeling better" he replied

"Good, you look better as well" Tyler said

Then and alarm went off in Tyler's pocket, he looked down and took out his pager.

"I'm being paged, I'd better go, I'll be back" Tyler told Derek "and look after yourself you can't keep getting upset like this, remember eat regally ok and if you need some one to talk to come and find me, ok"

"Ok Tyler I will" Derek replied

"Ok see you later Derek" Tyler shouted back to Derek as he ran down the corridor and round a corner.

Derek sat there thinking about what had happened that day, it had been a hectic day but he had got though it with the help of Tyler, He would visit victor later but right now he had patents to check up on and with that Derek stood up and walked down the corridor but what no body knew was that the enemy was close by he looked at Derek as he was walking down the corridor and laughed to himself "stupid doctor stiles, he doesn't know what is going to happen next but his depression is going to get much worse." The enemy said "caduceus is going to get very busy hehe very busy indeed." And with that he walked up the stairs to the intensive care unit.


	4. The Boy

**Chapter 4**

**Oh god this chapter has been the hardest to write the hassles of loseing it and finding it writing were did my ideas go.**

**But here is is for all of my savin me readers**

**I do not own trauma center our any of the characters they belong to Altus I only own Necro he is mine all mine I'll draw him and but him on deviantart soon he needs love.**

Victor's POV

"Why is my breathing so shaky?" "Why are my eyes so heavy?"

I couldn't keep them open so I decided to tune into the sounds around me, I could hear a beeping sound I tried to open my eyes again but failed I felt sleepy my mind filled with thoughts. I fell.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was darkness, I let my eyes adjust to the dark.

What is going on I was in a dark room, my breathing was so shaky I was standing there alone, I could feel warm blood surrounded me I could feel it around my feet pooling, dripping, falling, where was I?

I looked around the darkened room I could see someone coming this way, who was it?

The person came up to me "Hello Victor" He said in a cold voice.

"Who are you?" I shouted "And how come you know who I am?"

"Well it's kind of complicated" the dark person said he was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over his face so I couldn't see his face but I knew from his voice he was a boy, he was as tall as me I could see his hands they had cuts on the backs of them, they looked self inflicted.

"What's happening?" I demanded he just laughed.

"Oh victor feisty as normal" he said mockingly.

I looked at his face angrily but his face always seemed calm.

"Ohh Vicky" he cooed "What's happening is that your feeling sad that's all and also that you can't wake up you start to see strange things"

"You did this didn't you" I shouted at him

"Oh you found out did you" he cooed

"Fix it right now" I shouted

"I could but I don't want to" he said

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted again

He smiled sadly it looked like he wanted to help but he couldn't, but then why would he help me he caused this. Didn't he?

"I have to it's my job" he replied clutching his fists together

"Your job?" I questioned my voice sounding softer.

"I have to do this my master told me to" he said with his fists still clenched together he was still quite defensive "Wait why I'm I telling you this?"

He started to run but I ran and grabbed his arm, still holding it I asked" What's your name?, Don't worry I won't let you master hurt you"

He looked down to the ground, for a while like he was trying to think of his name, after a long silence he answered "My name is Necro"

"Who is your master? Can you tell me?" I asked "I could help you"

"If I tell you the nerve golems will find me there his minions and how can you help me, the nerve golems are so fast that you will get killed by them nothing and nobody can stop them and I still can't let you wake up"

"Please I need to wake up I need to see my boyfriend"

"NO I'M NOT I CAN'T!" Necro shouted. Running off into the darkness.

He was scared of something but he just seemed sad at the same time.

WAIT" I shouted after him as I stared to run after him opening the door he just ran though running down the dark corridors.

"AAHHH" a pain shot though my body stopping me in my path I clutched my chest in pain, I fell to the dirty floor more blood seeping from underneath me.

I turned around so I was on my back then I could see Necro standing over me.

I could see his face but only slightly I was right he was sad but there was pain on his face at the same time.

"I can see your confused, but I feel I can trust you" he started "I will tell you all, I used to live happily with my family and friends, they were always happy so full of life, until one day he came with the mind golems and killed us turning us bad so bad we tried to fight them but it spread like a disease infesting our minds, some ran, Others hid but they found us our world changed I died but lived at the same time, my friends changed and soon I was the only one left, I found my self in a strange world were I soon figured out was your hospital, I didn't know what to do it's coming for me but they got you too and now I'm here.

I started coughing more blood was seeping out of my mouth "You've been though a lot… haven't you I … could help you"

"I'm sorry" he said as he put his hand over my eyes " you were right you do need to wake up, Derek's in trouble you need to trust me, listen I will be fine trust me I can't even remember my real name so what good I'm I to this world, now to get back you need to listen Ok"

"Okay" I replied "I'll trust you but only… to save Derek…"

"Okay breathe and imagine the most important thing in your life that will be the thing that helps you get back to the real world you must be happy and determined don't think of me but I will be the one to send you back I can't be helped"

"But I… want to help you…" I told him.

"I told not to think of me" Necro said "Think of Derek" suddenly Necro started coughing "Go now … think of your love for the man you treasure so… dearly… please"

It sounded like he didn't have long left he was pleading with me, but I could help him and Derek I wonder what's wrong out there.

Every thing was going dark I couldn't feel blood or pain my whole body tinged weirdly but my mind stayed focused on Derek.

I thought about his lovely breath, his touch as we made love, the smile that marked his face everyday I saw him, how long has it been since I last saw him?, I'm going to find you out there my sweet Derek Stiles.

**There you have it chapter 4 finally do you all like Necro? I hope you do I'll draw him and put him on deviantart soon he needs love.**

**I hope he gets some fans.**


End file.
